tidesoffortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortifications
There are two types of Defensive buildings: Beachhead Fortifications (under the «Fortifications» tab on the «Construction» menu) and Improvements (under the «Improvements» tab on the «Construction» menu). To purchase Defensive buildings, you need Rubies and Resources. Your Beachhead is the colored perimeter standing between your Haven and the sea. You can build Walls , Towers , Gates , Cannon , Crow's Nests , and Harpoon guns along this line to improve the defensive capability of all Crew within your Haven. Better Fortifications will become available as you make more advanced Discoveries . Defense Bonus Defense Bonuses increase the defensive rating of your Haven's defenders. Build Fortifications (Walls, Towers, Gates, etc.) and Improvements (Brick roads, Planks, etc.) to increase your Haven's overall Defense Bonus. But it won't do you much good without Defensive Crew . It's your Pirates that do the fighting not your walls. Wall Each segment of Wall you build helps to increase your Haven's Defense bonus. It also serves as a platform for installing Harpoon guns, Cannons and Crow's Nests. The number of Walls you can build is limited only by your Haven's size. Walls can be only be installed along the grey beachhead line along the outside of your Haven. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced beachhead Walls. To build a Wall: Go to your Haven. Click «Construction». Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Wall. Choose an area along your beachhead and start building. Wall level 1 This simple wooden palisade slows down attackers enough to pick them off and cut them down... It's also a fine way make your Pirate town look intimidating. Haven Defense Bonus: +20 Experience: '10 ' Cost: Wall level 2 These thick wooden walls are packed tight with sand and rocks, making them far stronger against cannon fire than your wooden palisades. Haven Defense Bonus: +40 Experience: '20 ' Cost: Wall level 3 With these thick stone walls only the most stalwart crew with the strongest of cannon could hope to breach these walls and enter your Haven without permission. Haven Defense Bonus: +60 Experience: '30 ' 'Cost:' Wall level 4 Any Captain crazy enough to order his men to storm these walls will find himself voted down to Cabin Boy - pirates don't think much of suicide missions. Haven Defense Bonus: +80 Experience: '40 ' Cost: Tower Each Tower you build helps increase your Haven's defensive bonus. More importantly, they serve as the mounting platform for defensive emplacements, such as Cannon and Harpoon guns. These improve your defensive crew's ability to repel enemy attacks. You can build 12 Towers in total, and they can only be installed along the grey beachhead line surrounding your Haven. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced Towers. To build a Tower: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Tower. #Choose an area along your Beachhead and start building. Tower level 1 This simple and reliable tower functions as a platform for your Cannons, Harpoon Guns, and Crow's Nests. You can build up to twelve total. Haven Defense Bonus: +30 Experience: '''40 ' '''Cost:' Tower level 2 We have a miracle of military engineering! Or at least a much better Tower than the previous one... Haven Defense Bonus: +60 Experience: '''50 ' '''Cost:' Tower level 3 If you must negotiate with the Royal Navy, it's best to do it from behind the battlements of your fine stone towers. Haven Defense Bonus: +90 Experience: '60 ' Cost: Tower level 4 The best way to attack these towers is to wait a thousand years for them to crumble, then have your pirate descendants attack them, sir. Haven Defense Bonus: +120 Experience: '70 ' Cost: Gate Each Gate you build helps increase your Haven's defensive bonus. More importantly, they serve as the mounting platform for defensive emplacements, such as Cannon and Harpoon guns. These improve your defensive crew's ability to repel enemy attacks. You can build 4 Gates in total, and they can only be installed along the grey Beachhead line surrounding your Haven. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced Gates. To build a Gate: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Gate. #Choose an area along your Beachhead and start building. Gate level 1 You'll need up to 4 Gates to get in and out of your Haven - one for each point on your compass. Gates can mount cannon and other defenses. Haven Defense Bonus: +60 Experience: '50 ' Cost: Gate level 2 These are a fine improvement over the older gates, Captain. But you'd better think of a better password than "Arrrrrrrgh!" or there might be some problems... Haven Defense Bonus: +120 Experience: '60 ' Cost: Gate level 3 There's something about a massive stone gate that says, "Abandon all hope those who enter here!" - which I think is what you're going for, sir. Haven Defense Bonus: +180 Experience: '80 ' Cost: Gate level 4 True pirates would follow a fearless Captain through the very gates of Hell itself... but he'd be on his own against this one. Haven Defense Bonus: +240 Experience: '80 ' Cost: Cannon Cannon increase your Haven's defensive bonus. Cannons can be installed only on Towers and Gates. Their number is limited by the number of mounting platforms available. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced Cannon. To install Cannon: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Cannon. #Choose an area on a mounting platform (Tower or Gate) and start building. Cannon_1.png|Cannon level 1 cannon_2.png|Cannon level 2 cannon_3.png|Cannon level 3 cannon_4.png|Cannon level 4 Crow's Nest Crow's Nests increase your Haven's Stealth bonus. They help increase the ability of your Flying Dutchmen to detect and destroy Enemy Flying Dutchmen trying to scout your Haven. They can be installed only on Towers and Gates, and their number is limited by the number of available mounting platforms. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced Crow's Nests. To build a Crow's Nest: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Crow's Nest. #Choose an area on a mounting platform (Tower or Gate) and start building. nest_1.png|Crow's Nest lvl 1 nest_2.png|Crow's Nest lvl 2 nest_3.png|Crow's Nest lvl 3 nest_4.png|Crow's Nest lvl 4 Harpoon gun Harpoon guns increase your Haven's defensive bonus. Harpoon guns can be installed only on Towers and Gates. Their number is limited by the number of available mounting platforms available. Research Beachhead Discoveries (Levels 1, 2, 3, and 4) to gain access to more advanced Harpoon guns. To install a Harpoon gun: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction». #Open the «Defensive» tab and select the Harpoon gun. #Choose an area on a mounting platform (Tower or Gate) and start building. harpoon_1.png|Harpoon Gun lvl 1 harpoon_2.png|Harpoon Gun lvl 2 harpoon_3.png|Harpoon Gun lvl 3 Harpoon_4.png|Harpoon Gun lvl 4